


Don't Make Me Say It

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Requited Love, Rutting, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is thrilled that Dean and Castiel are in love, even if they wont admit it. Okay, maybe he's not so much thrilled as barely holding back the insane jealousy and very unbrotherly feelings of his own but he can do that, he's been hiding these feelings for years. As long as his brother and the angel are happy, Sam will paint on a smile and get on with the job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> based on the prompt:
> 
> Sam believes Dean and Castiel are in love until he thinks Dean is about to cheat on the angel and confronts him, only to find out that Dean and Cas have never had a romantic relationship and it's not Castiel that Dean is in love with.
> 
> I don't own any one or anything in this story, this is purely my own imaginings.
> 
> In my head this is based after the events of series six but its not canonical, no Leviathans or Godstiel.
> 
> This fic does NOT contain any Destiel.

 

 

 

Sam sighed quietly as he turned away. It wasn't the first time he had walked in on his brother and Castiel standing a little too close together, whispering secret, private words, that weren't meant for Sam's ears, apparently, as they always stopped when they saw the younger Winchester.

He was leaving the room quietly, pulling the door behind him..."Sammy! Yo Sammy! Where ya goin'?" Dean's deep gravel rich voice reverberated around the small, dingy motel room, stopping Sam in his tracks.

"I was umm...just gonna give you some time alone." Sam said weakly, tucking a few strands of hair behind his left ear and moving a couple of paces back into the room.

"Alone?" Dean had moved away from the angel and dropped into a cheap plastic chair at the chipped formica covered table. "I'm not alone Sam, Cas is  here." A puzzled expression crossed his face as he looked back at Castiel who frowned in his own usual confused way and shrugged.

"No, I meant..." Sam shook his head. "Nevermind Dean. I'm gonna go get us some food anyway."

Dean grinned at him, flashing those pearly whites. "Don't forget the pie!" He called at Sam's back as the younger man closed the door behind him.

 

 

Dean sailed across the room, the poltergeist tossing him as easily as a softball. He landed hard against a knock off Victorian dresser before falling to the threadbare carpet just as the angry spirit went up in ethereal flames. Sam gasped for breath as he ran to his brothers side. Cas appeared seconds later.

"I burnt the bones Sam, did it work?" Cas started when he saw Sam crouched over Dean's unconscious form, he moved rapidly to kneel beside him. He frowned, concern written all over his face as he placed two fingers to Dean's forehead. Sam smiled with relief as Dean's eyes flickered open and his lips parted.

"Cas?" he mumbled.

Sam's gut clenched, a feeling he had become used to over the last year, since his brother and the angel had become...closer. Of course Dean had asked for Cas instead of Sam, Sam was just his brother, Cas was his... _lover? Boyfriend?_

Sometimes Sam wished they'd just admit it to him, come clean about their relationship and stop trying to hide. He could handle it, he's an adult for fucks sake! And its not like Sam wouldn't accept his brother in a relationship with a guy. He'd told Dean, on one particularly drunken night, about his own dabbles with men. Dean had looked a little uncomfortable but he'd shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that Sammy." he'd said. Although Sam had only ever seen Dean putting the moves on women, he'd sometimes suspected that Dean was at least bi-curious. Then, a little over a year ago, no more sleazy bar pick ups, no more flirting with witnesses and waitresses, there was just...Castiel.

So, Dean had obviously decided to explore that side of himself with an angel of the Lord. Trust Dean to wait for some winged, blue eyed, growly voiced...anyway, it was none of Sam's business who his brother slept with...other than the jealousy and heartbreak that permeated his soul. Dammit! If he'd never gotten his soul back he wouldn't be feeling like this right? His guts all twisted up whenever Cas and Dean looked at each other, the furtive glances between them that meant so much but that he couldn't bare to watch. He'd always known that Dean would never, _could_ never, look at him like that. He also knew how wrong, he himself was for being in love with his own brother, how sick, for wanting him the way he had for as long as he could remember. Every man beneath him or inside him had been as close a replica as he could find of his brother, six feet, fair haired, green eyes, some of them even had freckles...

"Sam?" His brother's voice pulled him from the silent cacophony of thoughts in his head and he blinked to see Cas assisting Dean to his feet. "It's over Sam, let's go."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

 

 

They had been bickering all God damned day, about banal, unimportant things, back and forth over his shoulder and Sam massaged his temples to try and relieve his growing headache. At a particular sarcastic barb from Dean, Sam swivelled in the passenger seat. "Guys, give it a rest! I don't know what this lover's tiff is about but knock it off, at least until we find a motel."

"Sam, Dean and I are not..."

"Save it Cas!" Sam interrupted sharply. "Both of you, don't say another word!"

If Dean could have crossed his arms in a childish sulk he would have, but since he was driving and needed at least one hand on the wheel he settled for rolling his eyes and huffing loudly.

Miles rolled by in silence until they finally found a motel. Dean pulled baby into an empty spot and Sam jumped out, swinging his hold-all over his shoulder he marched into the office. He was back out five minutes later holding two keys, he threw one of them at Dean. "You'd better sort it out. I'm not spending another day in the car with you two arguing." With that, he strode a few doors down to his own room leaving Dean and Cas to stare after him.

Dean checked the number on the plastic card attached to his key, noting his room was across the lot from Sam's. He unlocked the door, Cas right behind him. "Huh." Dean stared at the double bed. "The desk must have made a mistake."

"Dean. I should really go and see how things are in heaven, it's been several days since I was last there." Cas rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I suggest you talk to him Dean, it's been tormenting you for long enough."

Whirling around to tell Cas to shut the fuck up Dean felt the slight shift of air signalling the angel's disappearance. "Son of a bitch!"

 

Dean took a quick shower and put on his tightest jeans, the ones that hugged his ass just right and a black t-shirt that was just a little too tight across his chest and biceps. Perfect. The night was almost sticky hot still as he let himself out of the room and crossed to the office to ask directions to the nearest bar.

Leaving the Impala behind, Dean walked the few blocks to the bar. He could hear the sound of a live band as he approached, a country rock blend that Dean wasn't opposed to and there were a few people hovering in the lot outside, enjoying the balmy evening heat as they sat on the trunks of parked cars, not caring who the vehicles belonged to, while they sipped from their beer bottles. He got a faceful of whispy purple smoke as he pushed the heavy door open and cheap whiskey and even cheaper perfume assailed his nose...yep, this place would do nicely. He grinned and let the door swing shut behind him.

 

 

Sam set his book down beside him on the bed. He'd been staring at the same paragraph for at least thirty minutes. Dean and Cas had probably made up, it had been an hour since he'd left them and by now they were probably naked and...

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image of Dean in the angels arms. He'd imagined Dean in lots of scenarios over the years but Sam always pictured himself with Dean not Cas. He needed a drink...or seven. Grabbing the key and his wallet he left his room. The Impala was still in the motel lot and the lights of Dean and Cas' room were all out. Sam turned away, randomly picking a direction, he started walking. He couldn't have gone more than a few blocks before he came across the kind of dive bar that Dean favoured, loud music blaring, guys in leather jackets despite the heat, with skanky looking women hanging off of them, were spilling outside. Sam was tempted to keep walking, since his brother wasn't with him he could keep going, find a nicer, cleaner bar, but he was hot and thirsty...

Downing his first beer while he was still at the bar Sam licked his lips and signalled the barman for another. He let his eyes wander around the room, bypassing two girls who were arguably old enough to drink and obviously undressing him with their eyes, his gaze lingered on a stocky blonde man in his mid thirties, hair spiked up and a wide smile on his handsome face. Blue eyes, not a deal breaker tonight. It was a small town and Sam wasn't about to walk over and proposition a guy in a bar without thinking he at least stood a chance, striking out here wouldn't just mean a lonely night it would mean a bruise or two at the very least by the look some of the clientele...He let his eyes roam on, thinking maybe a woman would be a better idea tonight. He was contemplating the idea of the barely legal girls when someone brushed his arm, making him jump.

"Whoa! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Sam straightened up to his full height, a good four or five inches taller than the blonde man who had caught his eye a moment ago and who was now stood beside him. The man looked up at him, blinking his pale blue eyes. "Please tell me you aren't about to slug me. I just thought, well, you were looking at me and..." The attractive man shifted a step away from Sam.

"Oh..ohhh." Sam broke out his million dollar smile and lowered his voice. "Yeah, I was looking..."

 

The hand on his ass guiding him down the hallway and past the bathrooms was firm and warm through his jeans and Sam liked it. He turned, leaning his back against the whitewashed wall and pulled the man, Liam he'd introduced himself as, against him. A hand clasped the back of Sam's neck and lips pressed against his, they weren't as full as they should have been and the hand holding him was a little too gentle but the kiss was good and Sam needed this distraction. He was trying to deepen the kiss when Liam pulled away. "Not here Sam, c'mon..." His hand now in Liam's, Sam had no choice but to follow as the older man shoved hard on the handle of the fire exit at the end of the corridor. The sun was still blinding at first and there were spots in Sam's vision as he felt a brick wall against his back and this time when Liam's lips found his it was with a little more force but the hand that squeezed his ass still wasn't rough enough.

He heard an erroneous grunt and a high breathy moan, knowing neither noise came from Liam and pretty sure that he hadn't made them he pushed at the blue eyed man's chest, making him pause. A deep, recognisable chuckle came from somewhere to his left and then that voice... "Hey fellas, alleyway is kinda taken but we don't mind sharing if you don't..." Then a woman giggled.

A harder shove against Liam meant that Sam could turn and look at their company. "Dean?"

Dean had a trampy brunette pinned to the wall, her short skirt hiked up to her hips and one leg wrapped around Dean's waist while her tank top was shoved up exposing naked tits. One of his hands was squeezing one of them while the other disappeared between her legs.

"Sammy?" There was a stutter in Dean's voice as he peered against the sun, only seeing his younger brother in silhouette. "Is that you?"

"You two know each other then?" The woman drawled through smeared lipstick as Dean pulled his hand from between her thighs.

Sam ignored her to take a step closer to Dean. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Cas?"

Dean looked at Sam in bewilderment. "Why would I be with Cas? He's gone..." He glanced at the woman and noticing Liam properly for the first time, glared at the stranger, "...upstairs to check on things."

"So you didn't fix things with him and now you're gonna fuck some slut in an alley?!" Sam gestured to the barely clad woman who still had her chipped talons on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not..." The woman started to object but Dean interrupted.

"Why don't you go back inside sugar, I think Sammy and I need to talk."

Sam turned to where Liam was still hovering but before he could say anything the man shrugged. "I guess I should go too huh?" He looked between Sam and Dean. "But if you two sort your shit out and wanna play, I'll be at the bar." He followed the brunette around the side of the building.

As soon as the others were out of earshot Sam rounded on his older brother. "How could you do this this to Cas! Did you think he wouldn't know? He's an angel for fucks sake!"

"Whoa whoa whoa Sam! Slow your roll and explain to me what that hell my getting laid has got to do with Cas!" Dean replied indignantly, closing in on Sam.

"Ok...let me think why cheating on the man you love has nothing to do with him..." Sam rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"The man I...? Wait. You think Cas and I are..."

"Lovers. Boyfriends. Whatever you call it Dean, you obviously love each other and you are making a huge mistake cheating on him just because you argued. And don't you dare to try and deny you and Castiel are dating because I'm a smart man Dean and I've known for a long time...hang on...that's what you were arguing about isn't it? Does Cas want you to come clean and finally admit your relationship?"

"Sam! Jesus! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You and ..."

"So help me, if you say me and Cas I'll kick your ass from here to Texas. There is **no** me and Cas Sam! Never has been, never will be, you got that?"

Dean's chest was puffed out  and Sam suddenly found his back to the wall again. He could feel Dean's warm whiskey breath puffing into his face, those soft delicious looking lips only inches from his and he supressed a whine in his throat as he felt his cock thicken. "But...but...what about the way you stand hardly an inch apart?" Sam stammered out. "And the whispered conversations that stop when I come into the room, the looks!?" He saw green eyes staring at him so hard Sam started to think that Dean could read his mind...see all the dirty wrong things that had ever gone through his head. Tearing his eyes away from his brothers, he gazed at an invisible point somewhere over Dean's head as he waited for an answer.

"Cas has been helping me, kinda advising me I guess." Dean admitted, his voice softer now but his face still only inches away from Sam's.

"H...helping you? Why didn't you ask me? You can talk to me about anything." Sam asked perplexed as to why Dean had gone to the angel if they weren't romantically attached.

"Believe me Sammy, you are the last person I could talk to about this shit, you mean to much to me to lose you because I'm a sick freak..." The older Winchester turned his head and scrunched his eyes closed as he cursed under his breath, regretting his last words.

"Dean? What are you talking about? Why are you a ...?" Sam raised his hand to cradle his big brother's face but snatched it back as Dean whipped his head back to glare angrily at Sam.

"Leave it Sam!" He snapped and made to push himself away from the taller man but strong hands gripped his shoulders, keeping him in place.

"Talk to me Dean!"

The anger crumbled from Dean's face, replaced with a deep sadness. "Please Sam...please...Don't make me say it..."

 

Sam balked, he recognised the look on his brothers face, it was the same look he'd seen on his own countless times when he looked into the mirror, the guilt of longing, the heartbreak of a love that wouldn't be suffered. Instantly he knew... and Dean didn't have to say another word. Sam's warm palm found his older brothers cheek again, his thumb stroked over stubble a day or two old that prickled his skin. Dean closed his eyes as tears welled in them. "Sam, you don't understand..."

Dean felt his face being tipped up and jumped as a gentle kiss was pressed to his lips. "I do understand Dean, more than you know." Sam murmered and kissed his brother again, his free hand wrapping over Dean's hip and drawing him in. Dean whimpered quietly as their hips came together and his rough hands squeezed Sam's waist hard making the younger brother groan. "Dean...please tell me this is what you..."

"Yes!" The blonde panted into the kiss and Sam ran his tongue over the plush bottom lip of his brother. Dean's tongue flicked out to meet Sam's and their mouth closed together. The kiss was suddenly frantic and hard and everything Sam had ever dreamed of, Dean's hands moving to his hips grinding his hard cock into the denim covering Sam's own hard-on. "Oh God Sammy...you...I love you..." Dean grunted as he dragged his lips down his little brother's throat, pausing to suck at the tender skin.

"I love you too and...nngghhh!" Sam threw his head back, banging it against the crumbling bricks behind him, as Dean's hand snuck between them and squeezed Sam's dick. Fumbling fingers opened his jeans and Sam's hips bucked forward as a hot, calloused hand slipped into his boxers and wrapped over his cock.

They kissed again, hungrily devouring each others mouths as Dean stroked over the heavy, hard weight in his hand. "Fuck Sammy! You've grown baby boy."

Sam couldn't stop the whimper that left his throat or the burst of pre-cum that Dean smeared his thumb through. "Dean, fuck!" The older Winchester continued to jack Sam slowly as he freed his own cock, shoving his own jeans and underwear down his hips and letting his cock slap up to his stomach, long and thick. Sam hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his own pants and tugged them lower, giving Dean more room to move his hand. Dean dragged his own cock against the hot flesh of Sam's and clasped them together in his fist.

"Is that good Sam?" Dean growled into his little brother's mouth. Unable to find the words, Sam nodded, one hand on Dean's chest, gripping the thin fabric of his t-shirt as the other hand flexed through the short hairs on the back of Dean's head. He thrust up against the heat of Dean's cock and fingers as his balls tightened snugly to his body.

"Dean...fuck! So close..." Sam whined.

"Me too baby boy." Came the panted reply as Dean thrust against him in answer. They were out of sync, timing all wrong as they humped against each other but it didn't matter, not when this was something they both wanted so desperately. Sam sucked hard on Dean's bottom lip as he came, thick and creamy over Dean's swollen dick and fist, some catching the bottom of the black t-shirt. Sam gasped harshly as he felt his brother's orgasm hit, the tight grip on his hip and his own name escaping in a moan from Dean's mouth as the hot cum spilled over both of them. "Sam...Jesus Sam!"

They gasped and panted against each other drawing sharp ragged breaths, the only thing keeping Sam from sinking bonelessly to the floor was Dean leaning against him. Dean's voice was gruffer than usual as he muttered; "Ummm, maybe we...should..."

"Yeah." Sam nodded, straightening up a little but still supported by the wall as Dean stepped back, he pulled off his shirt and wiped his hand clean before tucking himself away and fastening his pants. Sam buttoned his jeans and saw the nervous rise of Deans shoulders. "Dean? We're okay right?" His voice crackled with emotion.

"Depends...." Dean shrugged and met Sam's eyes. "Do you regret it? What we just did?"

"Never." Sam answered instantly. "This is what I want Dean. I'm in love with you."

"You are? You're not just saying that because of how I feel?"

Sam scoffed and wrapped his arms over Dean's shoulders, ducking his head a little to kiss him again. "You think I'd say something like that if it wasn't true? Damn Dean, I've been going crazy and this last year especially, thinking you and Cas were..."

Dean chuckled. "God no! Cas is well...Cas! Besides..." Blushing a lovely shade of pink, Dean smirked. "You're the first guy I ever...yanno."

"Yeah?" Sam kissed him again. "You think maybe we should be heading back to the motel. You have got a room with a double bed..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
